Worth waiting for
by Broken Vampire
Summary: Rosalie finally realizes Bella is her soulmate and she's sure to make Bella hers. Bella finally realizes she's not destinied to be with Edward but with the blonde goddness. One-shot. Little bit Edward bashing. Just read, I'm bad at summaries.


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I do own the mistakes.

"Rose?" Emmett asks me gently. I gently bring my hand to his cheek. "Mmm?" Emmett gives me his infamous childish grin. "You should go after her." I frown. "Why should I?" Emmett smiles sadly, "Because I know your heart isn't with me. We were never soulmates and you know it." I bite my inner cheek. "Rose, I want you happy. Go get her."

"She thinks I hate her."

"Make her think otherwise. Are you gonna let Edward win? He claims her as his mate while you and I know you're her mate. It's not fair for her or you." Emmett's right and you know it.

"Edward knows she isn't his. She's yours but he stole her from you. He's fascinated with her, you know she's his singer. Edward may have a good control but he will snap. I can't understand how you can live without her and let het think you hate her. Doesn't that hurt?"

I sigh. "Yes it does but she's happy with him." Emmett snorts. "You deserve happiness."

"I don't." Emmett rolls his eyes, "You need to make a decision. This," Emmett looks between him and I, "is hurting you far more than it should." I roll my eyes, "if, I say if, Edward lets me and her happy than we have that stupid mutt."

"You know she sees him as a friend. You need to let her fall in love with you." I know Emmett's right.

"You want me happy right?" Emmett asks. "Of course I want you to be happy." I know what's coming. "Then go be with her. For me Rose?" Emmett asks with his puppy dog eyes. "okay."

* * *

Emmett and I hear Edward's Volvo coming. We both hear the door opening and I'm immediately hit with Bella's scent. My mouth is watering, in a good way. Emmett nudges me and I glare at him.

Emmett and I walk down the stairs. "Bella bear!" Emmett yells before bear hugging poor Bella. Bella quickly hugs Emmett back and I smile at their interaction. Edward looks at me, his face betrays no emotion but I know he looks into my mind. I glare at him before he directions his attention at Bella.

"Belly button would you like to game with me?" Bella looks at Edward, looking for approval. If she was with me she would never need to ask approval. I can see Edward looking at me, his face forms a glare.

"It's okay Bella. I need to talk with Rosalie anyway." Edward pushes Bella to Emmett. Emmett shoots me a concerned gaze but I shrug it off.

"So why do you need to talk with me?" I ask Edward bored. "I read your thoughts about MY mate. I don't like it. They're too appropriate."

"She's not a property." I calmly answer. I'm not going to lose my temper with Edward. "You know she's not yours." Edward grits his teeth. "Stay away from her."

"I was doing a fine job before didn't I? May I add it was your fault, I had no idea what that pull was. You were fully aware what it meant but you still chose to court her even if she's my soulmate." I growl.

"You have Emmett. I was the only one without a mate!" Edward raises his voice. "You know he's not my mate. I'm not making the same fault as before." I snarl before I leave Edward alone.

I'm fully aware Emmett probably heard everything. I have no pity for Edward his loneliness. I slam the door behind me and probably shocked Bella because she turns around pretty quickly for a human.

Bella quirks her eyebrow. "Where's Edward?"

"Probably hunting." Bella nods before turning her attention to the screen. "So have you beaten Emmett yet?" I ask Bella. Bella shakes her head. "Shame." I mutter under my breath. I can see Emmett looking at me grinning. "Maybe you can show Bella how to beat me?" I hate Emmett right now but I comply nonetheless.

I sit next to Bella and take her control in my hands. Bella seems to hesitate first. I didn't really payed attention to what I did but I still defeated Emmett. "Have you played this before?" Bella asks me. I nod. "Yeah, Emmett always asks me to play against me before you were with Edward." I say the last part with a bit of disgust and Bella seems to pick it up. "He never wanted to play against Alice, Jasper or Edward because they cheat. He's just not that good."

"She's lying Bella! I'm awesome!" Bella giggles which makes my heart flutter. "Edward's back." Emmett says.

* * *

"Alice?" I ask. Alice looks at me, smiling brightly. "What did you see?"

"You finally realize she's your soulmate!" Alice squeals. "You knew?" Alice nods. "Not long. I did see you with Bella as vampires in the future. Every outcome is the same." It give me hope.

And so, I made my move on her. I made sure I she would fall in love with me like I fell in love with her.

 **Bella P.O.V**

I can see Rosalie changing. She's not as hateful to me and slowly I'm falling for her. I know it's wrong, I know. I'm with Edward and I shouldn't be falling for his sister but I can't help it.

"Edward.. I'm going to La Push, I promised my father." Edward looks pissed. We discussed this for the last 15 minutes. He doesn't want me to go to La Push but I promises my father I would go. "No. I don't want you to go." Edward's getting more and more protective. He doesn't let me decided my own things anymore.

"Okay." Finally. "Call your father you're staying with me and my family to have dinner." I groan. "No. I take it you won't pick me up at the treaty line either. I'll call Alice then. Goodbye Edward." I don't wait for his goodbye kiss or his argue.

Dinner was nice and Jacob agreed to take me to the treaty line. "So how are you and bloodsucker?" Jacob asks me. "We got into a fight. He didn't wat me to come tonight." Jacob snorts. "Of course he wouldn't. So how did you escape out of his claws?"

"I said I would go anyway and I'll call Alice to the treaty line but she told me she couldn't come so Rosalie would wait for me."

Jacob looks shocked. "Blondie? The ice queen? When did that happen?" I roll my eyes and gently punch his arm. "She's really nice actually." Jacob snorts. "She's hot yeah but no. She's too cold."

It's then when Jacob's eyes widen. "You like her." He accuses. "N-no." I splutter out. Jacob grins. I look confused. "She's better than that other bloodsucker. Edward doesn't even let you do your own thing." I look at Jacob confused. "I may not like those bloodsuckers, far from even but I want you happy." Whoa? "So do you like her?"

Yes.

"I knew it!" Did I really say that out loud? "You got some good tasty." I roll my eyes at Jacob. "I won't tell her."

We're close to the treaty line. I can see Rosalie waiting for me. Rosalie wears a smile, it's one of the things that let me fall in love with her. I faintly feel Jacob hugging me and I hug him back.

I can feel Jacob nudging me to her and I smile at Rosalie. "Bye Bella!" Jacob smirks before making his way out.

"Was it nice?" I nod. "You smell like mutt."

"I know." Rosalie smiles before gently pushing me into the car. "You know, Jacob likes you better than Edward." I blurt out. Rosalie laughs.

The car ride was silent. "Rose? You want to come in?" Rosalie nods and walks behind me. We walk up to my room and Rosalie takes place at my desk. "I want to break up with Edward." I think Rosalie's jaw fell on the ground. "S-Sorry?" This is the first time I hear Rosalie stutter.

"He's too controlling.. He was controlling before but this is getting crazy." Rosalie nods. "Is there another reason? I didn't see this coming actually." I sigh. "I decided it today. I had a discussion with him before I had gone to La Push. There was indeed another factor yes but the main one is that I don't like him anymore in that way. I thought about breaking up with him a long time actually but made my choice today." It's all because I like you I silently think. "Jacob actually helped me with the decision."

"Wait, so you can be with him?" I laugh, "No. Jacob respects my choice."

I can see Rosalie thinking deeply but she smiles.

* * *

"You want to break up with me?" Edward asks shocked. "Yes I do." Edwards fists tightened. "Why?" I sigh, this was painful.. "I don't like you in that way anymore." Edwards grits his teeth. "Since when?"

"Maybe a month or so? I just realized it today." Do I hear an undead heart breaking? Maybe. "Edward I just can't be with you anymore."

"I can change. What did I do wrong?" I really want to use that cheesy line it wasn't you it was me but it would be a big lie because it is him. "You're too controlling."

"I can change for us Bella." I shake my head. "We're over. Can you leave?" Since when did I get a backbone? Edward nods defeated and leaves. I actually thought he would put up a bigger fight.

* * *

A week had gone by and I made sure to avoid Edward as much as possible. I still hung out with the other just not at their house or with Edward. Alice told me he's dying to speak again to me but I refuse to. I actually hung out with Rosalie the most and I fell for her deeper.

"Bella? Are you even listening?" Rosalie asks. No, I am not. I just want to kiss you.

"You what?" Rosalie asks. I pale. I just said it out loud. "Eh.. I said I don't want to miss you?" Rosalie rolls her eyes. "Yeah. Vampire hearing. You just wanted confirmation. Are you mad?" Rosalie snorts. "Far from." Rosalie closes the space between us. "I'm actually happy." She takes a step closer to me.

"I wanted this for a long time." Rosalie breaths out. Oh god, am I dreaming? "You were never Edward's mate." I lick my lips. "You were mine." She connects our foreheads. "I broke up with Emmett a while ago. Bella, can I kiss you?" I don't answer, I just kiss her.

Rosalie quickly kisses back and I can feel her smiling in the kiss like I do. Her arms wrap around my waist pulling me closer if possible. Our tongues battle for dominance although I'm sure Rosalie's going to win. Rosalie disconnects our lips and I whine out from disappointment. Rosalie lets out a laugh. "I liked it too." Rosalie teases.

"I really like you Rose." Rosalie smiles, "Good, I like you too." And Rose connects our lips once again this time with more passion.

"This was definitely worth waiting for."

I totally agree.

 **FIN**


End file.
